Up on Shore
by Movie-Maniac85
Summary: Jack shows up in Port Royal after being gone for two months. Will gets upset with him, so Jack takes something of great importance to him. What will Will do to get it back?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a fan fic so here goes nothing!

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the captain's wheel of the infamous ship, The Black Pearl. Not only was this ship known throughout the Caribbean, it was one of the most feared pirate ships of the century.

It had been exactly two years, three months, and thirteen days since Jack Sparrow purposely fell off the cliff into the water only to be embraced by his wonderful crew. Ever since then he had made it a habit to check in on his friends, Will & Elizabeth Turner; the two had wed just months after returning to Port Royal.

Jack would sail in for one week a month. This week was usually spent trying to persuade Will to "ditch the lass and sail with me and the crew" (as Jack liked to put it). However, it had been two months and five days since Jack's last visit. Jack knew this, and so he shifted his course west, towards the island of Jamaica and the town of Port Royal. After all, who would notice that it's been so long?  
  
Two days later in Port Royal...

Will paced the study of his three-story home for the third day in a row. His wife walked in. Oh how she hated to see him like this but there was nothing she could do. Unless Jack magically pulled into harbor right now Will would continue to pace.

"Will, would you please sit down? There is no use in pacing this study all day." Elizabeth took a seat on the burgundy sofa and motioned for him to join her.

"No Liz, I'm sorry. I just can't sit at a time like this." Will said, his hand resting on his chin. He wasn't sure what had delayed the suave captain this long, but it better have been good.

"At a time like what? There is nothing going on here except you being overprotective." Elizabeth was getting tired of being put second whenever Jack showed up, or when Jack was on his mind.

"Look Elizabeth, there are some things that you just wouldn't understand. Then again, I wouldn't expect you to. You grew up an only child, as I did. But when I met Jack he became the brother I never had. That is why I am so frustrated that he hasn't made contact for so long. It just goes to show that his priorities are not in order." Will was infuriated. He stormed out of the room leaving a very baffled Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sat down at the desk. "Jack, please where ever you are you must come back for Will's sake. Without you he is just a cranky old man and I hate to say it but I can't live with that."

Just then a beautiful colored parrot flew in through the window and glided over to where Elizabeth was sitting. "Why, you are Mister Cotton's parrot. Where in the world did you come from? Wait a minute, does this mean that Jack is coming back?" A bright smile lit up Elizabeth's face.

The parrot squawked an answer that she took as a 'yes'. She rushed down the stairs to tell Will the news, but found that he had already found their visitor and was giving him the third degree. She decided to stay hidden amongst the shadows.

"Jack, what were you thinking? Gone for two months with no letter or contact. That is totally absurd. I can't believe that you have no respect for me. I would think that you would show at least some respect." Will's face was now red and he was gasping for air. Apparently he had been yelling at Jack before Elizabeth had come downstairs.

"Look Will, you are not me guardian or my keeper. Therefore, I don't have to tell ye where I will be all the time. So I slipped this time and forgot to come and visit. It won't happen again." Jack had a sincere look in his eyes, but for some reason Will just didn't believe him.

"I'm going to work. I don't want to talk to you anymore right now. Don't follow me or I'll turn you in to Norrington." With that said, Will grabbed his coat and headed out the door, leaving Jack standing in the middle of the foyer looking like an idiot. Elizabeth decided she couldn't hide any longer. Besides, Jack looked like he could use some cheering up.

She emerged at the top of the stairs wearing one of those beautiful gowns that are her wardrobe. "Jack!" She exclaimed as if she had just seen him there. "How lovely it is to see you!" She made her way down the stairs; towards the captain.

"Lizzy! Oh, it is great to see you. It's been a while hasn't it?" Jack said, a slight twinkle in his eye.

Elizabeth blushed. "Yes Jack, it has been way too long. What do you say to some tea on the terrace?"

Jack took her by the hand. "Sounds wonderful, luv." They stood, motionless, smiling at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, they recovered and walked hand-in-hand to the terrace where a silver platter with a teapot and two cups sat.

As they were served tea they were suddenly immersed in conversation about Jack's most recent adventures. This only made Elizabeth long for the ocean even more. She knew that Will was a pirate at heart, but for some reason he could never just let go with his life here on shore. She knew that since their very first adventure had ended, she had wanted to be back out on the ocean, discovering treasures and fighting off pirates. She knew that she had to ask Jack a simple question.

She gulped and decided now was better than ever. "Jack, I was wondering...could I...um...could I come with you on your next adventure?" She looked down at her cup of tea in her hands, not daring enough to see the look on Jack's face. She thought it was going to be a look of amusement, as if this was some sort of joke. But instead it was a look of admiration.

"Of course ye can luv. When do you want to leave?"

"Right now. We can leave before Will gets back from work. Is that okay?" Elizabeth set down her cup of tea.

"What?!? You mean you want to leave Will?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Lizzy he knew would never leave Will. They loved each other.

"Well, it's not that I want to leave him, it's just that he has gotten so obsessed with your visits that when you are here, you are all he talks and thinks about. And then when you are gone you are all he talks and thinks about. I can't stand it anymore. I just need a break. So, is today okay? You know, leave before Will comes home."

"If that's what you want to do. Go get some stuff ready." Elizabeth jumped up from her seat and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek.

"Thank you so much." She darted into the house, ran to her room, pulled out her bag, and placed the essentials in it. Within thirty minutes they were in the carriage headed for the dock. Elizabeth was shaking with anticipation. She couldn't wait to be aboard the Black Pearl again. But this time it would be with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
